Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for fabricating a periodic micro-pattern by laser beams, and in particular to an apparatus and a method for fabricating a periodic micro-pattern of optical elements by laser beams.
Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) have advantages including high efficiency, longer lifetime, improved physical robustness, smaller size, and being environmentally friendly. However, LEDs still have challenges in terms of light-extraction efficiency (LEE). Conventional technology uses a photolithography process to roughen the surface of LEDs to improve light extraction efficiency. The conventional photolithography process, however, has complex steps. Also, patterns for roughening the surface of LEDs are controlled by masks. The precision of the patterns for roughening the surface of LEDs is hard to improve due to the resolution of the masks and the diffraction limit of the light source for the photolithography process.
Thus, an apparatus and a method for fabricating a micro-pattern are desired.